


Чёрная кровь

by Kaellig



Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, F/M, Hallucinations, Tentacles, WTF Chaos and Balance 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, no happy ending, split personality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: В отличие от Риты, Кейджу досталась кровь не альфы, а омеги.
Relationships: William Cage/Rita Vrataski
Series: Тексты высокого рейтинга [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960585
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Chaos and Balance 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Чёрная кровь

**Author's Note:**

> бета [Mycroft Arthur Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes/pseuds/Mycroft_Arthur_Holmes)

Кровь мимика, которого он убивает в первый день, чёрная и обжигающе холодная.

Если посмотреть в зеркало искоса, мельком — не посмотреть даже, а так, мазнуть взглядом на повороте головы, — можно заметить синее сияние и быстрое, едва уловимое для человеческого глаза движение. Кейдж запинается и, вернувшись на шаг, внимательно изучает своё отражение. Он бледен, плохо выбрит (всегда — плохо выбрит; он забывает, как держать в руках бритву, но разве это имеет значение для того, кто проживает один и тот же день снова и снова?), под глазами залегли тени, но ничего странного или необычного нет.

Он выглядит абсолютно обычным. Жаль, не ощущает себя больше таковым.

Рита спрашивает, были ли у него видения, знает ли он, где скрывается омега, и Кейдж хочет рассмеяться, но смех застревает в горле.

Если закрыть глаза, из мерцающего марева под веками проступит белый силуэт с короной отростков, похожих то ли на шипы, то ли на окаменевшие щупальца. Омега не где-то в заснеженных Альпах, а здесь, под самым носом, но убить её — убить самого Кейджа — означает лишь перезапустить день.

Как в грёбаной компьютерной игре, только возможность начать заново после поражения получает не игрок, а босс уровня. Ну не смешно ли, а?

Он приходит в себя на базе в Хитроу, под головой сложены вещи, над головой стелются низкие серые облака, руки скованы наручниками, порвать которые для него теперь не сложнее, чем раньше — лист бумаги, и пытается вспомнить, кто он.

Все перезапуски сливаются в один: он пытается обратить свою силу против мимиков, он терпит провал, Рита погибает, он стреляет себе в голову. Щупальца мимиков, кровь, Рита, шершавая рукоять пистолета. А может, всё то же самое, но в другом порядке. Ему не снятся сны, но где-то в промежутках между выстрелом и серым английским небом промелькивают смутные образы — размытые негативы, отголоски чужих зацикленных жизней. И иногда — он не может сказать, как часто или как редко, само понятие времени начинает стираться из памяти — в череде этих вспышек он видит Риту в Вердене.

Альфа помнит все свои перезапуски, омега же помнит все перезапуски своих альф. 

Он Уильям Кейдж, он Рита Вратаски, он омега, он альфа, он все мимики разом.

Если посмотреть в зеркало напрямую, в нём отразится человек с усталой бессильной злостью в глазах и седеющей щетиной на небритом подбородке. Если закрыть глаза, зеркало никуда не денется, будто отпечатавшись в мареве под веками, и из него посмотрит хтоническая тварь, тянущаяся к Кейджу щупальцами прямо через стекло. 

Он открывает глаза, из которых не сразу — и каждый раз всё медленнее — уходит чернота, и по-прежнему чувствует холодное прикосновение к коже, но не с внешней её стороны, а будто бы изнутри.

Рита касается его щеки и говорит, что в следующий раз обязательно получится. Они найдут способ использовать его контроль над разумом омеги и победить мимиков. В следующий раз, обязательно. На щеке Кейджа остаётся влажный след. Рука Риты покрыта кровью, но пистолет держит крепко.

Омега смотрит на него из зеркала, и Кейдж не знает, кому тут принадлежит контроль. Рита — знает, и этого, наверное, достаточно.

Рита касается его щеки, говорит что-то ободряющее. Он не слышит; в ушах шумит кровь, холодная и вязкая, будто болотная вода, и так хочется просто сдаться, просто позволить себе провалиться в ту чёрную бездну, что зовёт и манит.

Он закрывает глаза. А потом слышит быстро обрывающийся не то вздох, не то вскрик Риты и смотрит на её — через опущенные веки, через застилающую белки черноту, через мутное марево, в котором всё видится негативным оттиском. 

Предплечья Риты оплетают пульсирующие ярким светом щупальца. Кейдж знает — помнит остатками человеческого сознания, — что свет неоново синий, но цвет не имеет значения. Щупальца тянутся, тянутся, струятся по рукам Риты всё дальше, всё выше, обвивая уже тело целиком.

— Кейдж, — зовёт она негромко, но настойчиво, и её голос прорывается через вату в его ушах. — Кейдж, борись. Пожалуйста. Ради всех нас.

Он неохотно открывает глаза, как если бы его разбудили слишком ранним утром после долгой-долгой рабочей ночи, и несколько мгновений не видит совершенно ничего. А потом смаргивает — и видит лицо Риты, бледное и встревоженное; он не помнит, чтобы когда-либо видел её такой напуганной.

Он держит её за плечи — обычными человеческими руками, никаких щупалец, но по взгляду Риты понимает, что всё это не было галлюцинацией.

Это повторяется на следующий перезапуск. И на следующий. А может быть, так было всегда? Бороться с тварью внутри себя удаётся всё хуже, и он уже не помнит, чего они пытаются добиться, что ищут, бросаясь вновь и вновь в гущу сражения. За него помнит Рита. 

Кейдж больше не смотрит в зеркало. И ему больше не нужно держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть. 

Пронизанные светом щупальца оплетают Риту всё плотнее, и она всё так же не сопротивляется, лишь голосом удерживая Кейджа на краю. Она никогда не сопротивляется.

Он не знает, что пытается найти в ней. Кровь альфы, которой больше нет в её венах? Собственное отражение в её глазах, которого иначе уже не увидеть? Он держит её крепко-крепко, до синяков на бледной коже, до закушенной губы, до сдавленного стона, вырывающегося из её горла. Если он закроет глаза, её поглотит чёрная бездна, которую он носит в себе, но он уже не помнит, открыты его глаза или нет. Его руки пронизывает изнутри синий свет; свет блекнет, но лишь становится ярче.

Рита вскрикивает и выгибается под ним, и он чувствует её так ярко, что на время перестаёт чувствовать тех, других. 

Ему больше не нужно держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть, и он видит. Он видит всё, что видят мимики, чувствует каждую каплю собственной крови, наполняющей их тела, и его сознание кажется больше, чем способен вместить человеческий мозг, слишком хрупкий и слабый для такой мощи.

Это больно — мимики не чувствуют боли, но он ещё не до конца забыл, что такое быть человеком, и эта часть его воет и бьётся в агонии. 

— Давай, Кейдж, ты сможешь, — шепчет Рита; если бы он помнил, что такое слёзы, он бы подумал, что слышит их в её голосе. — Ещё немного.

Он охватывает сознанием всех своих собратьев, всю огромную армию, почти сомкнувшуюся чёрной волной на теле этой маленькой зелёной планеты. Вбирает их в себя. Всех до единого. 

Рука Риты покрыта кровью, но пистолет держит крепко.


End file.
